


Being able to do Nothing

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Racism, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, humans being assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: After three years of coming to the Undertale universe, living on the Surface and having 7 lovers, you would think most of the problems would have gone away already. But sometimes life is not that kind.





	Being able to do Nothing

When Razz opened the door to their house, he already knew what he was going to see, and that he couldn’t escape from it. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be trying anyway.

He was late by two hours. Normally, he would tell the others if he was coming home later than usual, but he didn’t really know this was going to happen and you can’t call anyone with a broken phone. He knew his brother would be waiting for him at the door and that the Underfell brothers would be on alert as well, Edge more likely than Red. The others of course would try to calm them but they too, would be at least a bit concerned and he could understand them. Razz wasn’t the type to just be late, especially not about coming home, without sending at least a text beforehand, his universe thought him that much. After all, you were considered dead just after a day of missing in the Fell-verse universes.

So he wasn’t surprised when his eyelights met with Slim’s as soon as he looked up after closing the door and turning around. He could pinpoint the moment when his brother fully noticed how he looked; the mouth ready for asking questions staying open, face showing shock and worry and the first signs of his anger, his body stilling. Razz just glanced at his shoes, leaning down, only reacting to the pain the movement caused with a grimace, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him and heard Slim step closer.

He heard a sharp intake of breath around the stairs and he didn’t look up to confirm his guess as to who was there: he knew that Red and Edge would be within eyesight of the door.

“Razz…?” He heard the stomps of the familiar boots but he didn’t look up, just continued to try and pull off his shoes, to no avail, thanks to his brother.

“What the fuck happened to ya sweetheart?!”

“IS RAZZ HOME?”

“Did Something Happen?”

Rus and Blue went out the kitchen, their older brothers following them and Razz sighed, irritation and tiredness clear in it which was increased as he heard a plate landing on the ground, crashing. Likely one of the two younger ones dropped it from the shock of seeing him in this state. They need to clean it up later and make sure no shard is left. He heard the gasps and the quick footsteps coming towards him, and soon he felt more than one arm on him.

“Razz, Are You Okay?!”

“DID SOMEONE DO THIS TO YOU???”

“What the fuck-“

He finally looked up, at everyone and he saw how each of them stiffened at noticing his red eyelights. He growled and tried to get pass them, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his arm and he almost yelped at the unexpected pain, gritting his teeth and only letting out a hiss, his jacket hiding his injury. He turned back to see Slim’s hand holding him back and shaking.

Oh wait, he was shaking.

“What happened?” Edge’s voice was wary, hiding the anger and worry in it and that just made Razz angrier because he knew HE was the reason he was cautious about his tone, like he was some kind of wild animal. And he perfectly knew that in this moment, he was, but he was also fighting against it, he had to.

_A rock hitting his head from behind, making him dizzy and stumble._

_Five men who have been following him, catching up and capturing his hands before he can react._

_Smirk and predatory smile appearing on his faces as he started to struggle and feel his LOVE already wanting him to react out of instinct._

_But he couldn’t._

“Humans” Razz felt his shaking getting harder because the others were too close, cornering him and he wanted to fight back to  _escape and hurt-_

He shook his head. Things were about to get more out of hand if he stayed here. He tried to yank his hand out of his brother’s hold, groaning at the pain, but Slim didn’t let go, still looking into his eyes, his expression darkening at Razz’ answer.

“Let me go” his voice was demanding and held something dangerous as he projected out his hurting intent that finally made the Tale-verse skeletons step back. His soul ached painfully seeing that but they should be afraid of him anyways. He was dangerous, he-

_“You hear that boys? He is ordering us!” awful laughing as two of the man grabbed one hand each and twisted them while pulling it behind him._

_Pain as a fist connected with his spine at the same time as his legs were kicked out under him, making him kneel with a bit back groan._

_His LOVE wanting to lash out, to hurt these disgusting humans and show how not to mess with him._

_But he couldn’t._

-could hurt them in any minute and he  _wanted to…_

“NYEH… RAZZ, PLEASE, WE ARE JUST TRYING TO HELP! YOU LOOK HURT AND YOUR HP MUST HAVE GONE DOWN!”

“We Need To Heal Your Scar But First We Need You To Calm Down. Take Deep Breaths…”

Both the younger brothers started to come closer again and he felt how they started projecting calming magic. Both Comic and Stretch stayed behind them, but grabbed their brother’s hands as Razz snarled at them, his eyelights getting a tad redder.

“Bud, you know we only want to help you.”

“We won’t hurt you, we promise.”

He hated it. Hated how their voice was wary, how their gazes held pity and love while making him uneasy and trapping him. He hated how they weren’t scared and angry of him but for him, he hated them showing this. He hated that they wanted to help, that they didn’t let him be. He hated how all of their eyelights were white and that his was too not long ago. He hated them, and he knew it was his pent up LOVE telling all this to him but he felt his focus on holding it back snap and latching onto his anger.

_Punch after punch on his ribs._

_Strong hands snapping his right ulna in half, letting it dangle in the air while he shouted._

_Another sharp rock hitting his head, hearing the crack and making his vision foggy._

_His LOVE screaming to fight back, to break them, to kill them…_

_But he couldn’t._

“I said let me go!” He didn’t even know he created a wall of bones. He didn’t know his hurting intent was still there. He just only felt that noone was holding his arm anymore and heard that something hit the wall in front of him.

His soul turned blue with a loud  _PING!_  sound, magic shoving him to the wall as Red’s eyes flared up, not letting go of him. He started trashing in his hold, until his own attacks disappeared and saw what he did. Slim was getting up into a sitting position on the ground, trying to stand up. The others, except the Underfell brothers, ran to him and when Blue checked him, he saw his stats too. Most of his already low HP was gone.

His LOVE wanted him to still fight, to hurt these monsters around them, not caring about who they were to him, just letting that EXP lust go, like he should have done with those humans.

_But he couldn’t._

As it registered what he had almost done, he went limp in the magic hold, fighting back his instincts that he should have already lost, trying to put back his walls until it was too late. But one thing he couldn’t hide was the faint crack sound that echoed through not in the house, but in the others’ soul. Everyone stilled at the same time, turning to him, who didn’t look up. He didn’t hear their voices, didn’t feel how they grabbed him, didn’t see their terrified faces that were filled with worry. He only looked up when a hand gently lifted his chin up and he only saw his brother face as the blue magic held him still to the wall. His white eyelights piercing through him that had only love and understanding in them, even if he couldn’t really know everything.

“Sans… please stop”

His eyes widened a bit as he understood what Slim wanted. The seconds dragged on before he nodded and let his soul out of his chest at the same time he stopped blocking the connection between his soulmates, broke down his walls around the culmination of his being to let raw emotions flow. How long had he been doing this? Weeks? Months? He just got use to feeling distant and far away from the others, but he gasped as all of it hit him again.

Edge and Red flinched, Blue and Rus had tears in his eyes and Comic and Stretch took a sharp breath as they were hit by everything Razz hid from them for too long; the feeling of being useless and weak.

They knew their Fell-verse counterparts had the worst about the law the humans put up on them: they couldn’t use their magic until everything was settled between them and the monsters. Even if it was for defense, using it would increase the probability of another war so shortly after being freed from underground. Everyone was of course against this but they had to bare it. But for someone who grew up in a world where fighting was a daily routine, where your instincts screamed at you to use a weapon in any situation where an ambush could happen… That couldn’t be pushed away easily.

Razz’ feelings were deep and sorrow, even for them. The feeling of being weak because you were defenseless, because you couldn’t rely on your power to save yourself or scare away others. The feeling of uselessness because if you just tried anything, you endangered the ones you love even more and that you can’t protect them in either way, no matter what.

**_Because they couldn’t._ **

“Why…” Razz’ voice was only a whisper but they heard it anyways, and saw the tears too on his face. “Why does all this even matter? Why even try when we can do nothing?!”

Red dissipated his magic and Slim immediately caught his brother who almost fell to the ground, hugging him close, kneeling down as the soul floated in the air still. His own emotions attacked him, broke him down but he still fought, knowing it was useless. Everyone was silent, until Edge stood closer, gently placing his hand on Razz’ shoulder to get his attention. When he looked up, he saw how the other had a melancholic smile on, his eyes filled with understanding because out of all of them, he was the only one who knew the answer to his questions beside him.

“Because we promised that we won’t give up and bow under what the world gives us.” He used the exact same words he said to Red when he decided to join the Royal Guard and he knew, if their worlds were really that alike, the other said the same as well to his own brother.

Razz just looked at him, eyes widening, before even more tears fell from his eyesockets, his eyelights turning white as his body started to shake again. A sob escaped him, and he buried his face in Slim’s sternum, as Edge’s words crashed down the last of his willpower and openly started crying, not caring about the others hearing him.

No one moved or tried to talk as Edge leant back, slowly looking around to see the others. Everyone had a shocked and painful expression on his faces but it was somewhat understandable. They never saw Razz cry before or thought he ever will in front of them. As he was there in his own brother’s arm, he seemed smaller than ever before, looking fragile, like a single hit can end him in that moment. Slim stayed silent, stroking the back of his Razz’ skull and projecting his own love and feelings of safety towards him as he turned to his brother’s floating soul next to them.

The room was darkening, as the sun slowly settled down on the horizon, letting the little, dim, upside-down heart light the room and the crack in the middle of it stood out even more as the minutes went by.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
